IF
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: "jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah masa lalu, bolehkah aku memohon untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan kalian saat itu?"-Kyungsoo maaf, ini FF baru setelah lama pergi untuk mencari inspirasi #kelamaan woy! tapi semoga FF ini banyak disukai, mohon kritik dan saran ya..


"_**jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah masa lalu, bolehkah aku memohon untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan kalian saat itu?"**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**IF…**

**BY: DevilFujoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance**

**Cast: - Oh Sehun (EXO K)**

**Kim Jongin (EXO K)**

**Do Kyungsoo (EXO K)**

**Pair: Broken!KaiSoo, Broken!HunHan, HunKai**

**Summary: **_**"jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah masa lalu, bolehkah aku memohon untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan kalian saat itu?"**_

**Declaimer: Drama, Romance, hurt, yaoi, typos.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**Kyungsoo POV**

Akhirnya orang itu tersenyum lagi, Kim Jongin-orang itu- adalah keka- ah salah, lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku. Dengan senyum menawannya ia berdiri di depan altar bersama cinta pertamanya(yang ternyata bukan aku) dan juga sahabat kami Oh Sehoon.

Indah, itulah yang kulihat saat mereka berdua tengah mengikat janji suci dan saling melempar senyum bahagia satu sama lain, biarlah saat ini aku yang tersakiti, yang terpenting Kai dan Sehun bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku. Kulirik orang disebelahku, lebih tepatnya _sunbae_ kami yang juga mantan kekasih Sehun, Xi Lu Han. Kulihat dia hanya menatap pilu namun disatu sisi terlihat bahagia yang ia lihat saat ini. Aku terus menatap acara ikata suci pernikahan itu hingga akhir, hingga saatnya aku menghilang dari hadapan Kim Jong-ah bukan, sekarang Oh Jongin.

Aku manatap pintu apartemen kami-aku, Kai, dan Sehun- dulu, sudah saatnya aku pergi, meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan keluargaku, dan meninggalkan orang yang kucintai beserta sahabatku. Aku meninggalkan Seoul bukan untuk menghilangkan semua kenanganku, tapi semata-mata untuk melanjutkan kuliahku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"_jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah masa lalu, bolehkah aku memohon untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan kalian saat itu?" _itulah harapanku saat itu, saat aku meniup lilin ulang tahunku yang dirayakan bersama kalian untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku kembali melihat pintu apartemen itu, _"sepertinya, kamar ini akan sangat berantakan jika tanpa aku yang mebersihkannya. Melihat kedua orang itu tipe sangat pemalas." _Ucapku dalam hati. Biarkan kenangan ini akan menghilang suatu saat, yang kuharapkan hanya kebahagiaan kalian. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan terima kasih untuk apa artinya cinta itu Kim Jongin.

**Kyungsoo POV END**

**Sehun POV**

Setelah menghilangnya Kyungsoo, sahabat kami. Aku dan Kai hanya melanjutkan kehidupan kami seperti biasa, aku melanjutkan perusahaan milik _appa_-ku, dan Kai yang juga mengurus perusahaan _appa_-nya. Hidup kami tergolong bahagia, karena setelah pulang kami selalu mengahabiskan waktu berdua, namun hari ini sangat hampa setelah kepergian Kyungsoo 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku dan Kai jarang untuk saling bertemu, bahkan saat liburan kami bukannya menghabiskan waktu untuk istirahat dan menghabiskan waktu berdua, namun kami malah mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang menghilang, bahkan kami menghubungi orang tua dan sahabat Kyungsoo, namun tak ada satu pun yang tahu keberadaannya.

Terkadang saat malam kami mau tidur, aku masih bisa mendengar suara tangis Kai yang meminta maaf, terdengar pilu dan menyayat hati. Seandainya waktu bisa kuputar, aku ingin kita semua bahagia, tidak ada tangis, tidak ada yang harus terluka. Bahkan, setelah mengetahui Kai adalah cinta pertamaku saat itu, Luhan mantan kekasihku juga ikut menghilang 1 tahun setelah menghilangnya kyungsoo. Ada rasa rindu di hatiku saat itu, aku masih ingat senyum getir Luhan saat tahu aku memutusnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Kai. Luhan bukan orang yang pandai berbohong, namun ia orang yang pintar memilih suasana.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, maaf karena hal ini kalian harus merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa. Tapi kumohon kembalilah, aku tahu kalian pasti sudah pulang. Kumohon jangan menyiksa batin kami dengan cara seperti ini...

**Sehun POV END**

**Kai POV**

Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Kyungsoo, kau ada dimana? Kapan kau akan pulang? Apa yang kau lakukan selama kau menghilang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…

Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku tahu aku brengsek, tapi… ijinkan aku untuk bertemu denganmu meski hanya 1 detik saja. Sejak 2 tahun kau menghilang, kau tahu Kyung, aku dan Sehun mulai hidup tak karuan, makan tidak beraturan, sering bekerja yang terkadang membuatku lupa makan ataupun tidur. Bahkan Sehun terkadang suka melamun, Kyung… kumohon cepatlah pulang, jangan siksa aku dan Sehun seperti ini. Aku janji akan menuruti semua perkataanmu,

Aku melirik pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tak terpakai, kubuka kamar itu masih sangat bersih serasa debu saja tak berani mendekati tempat itu, bahkan bau vanilla khas dari tubuhmu itu masih tercium diruangan ini, seakan-akan kau berada disini bersama kami.

Aku masih ingat perkataanmu saat aku mengatakan aku akan menikah dengan Sehun, _"jika hal itu yang terbaik tidak apa, yang terpenting selama kau masih bisa tersenyum itu sudah cukup bagiku. Bahagialah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari belakang"_kau bilang akan selalu mendukungku, tapi mana? Kau malah menghilang selama dua tahun ini, kau bilang akan selalu mendukungku dari belakang, mana? Bahkan saat ini kau tidak ada di belakangku, aku berjalan kearah meja belajarnya hingga mataku melirik sebuah diary yang kuyakin milik Kyungsoo. Kubuka buku itu dan membaca isinya hingga sebuah halaman yang kuyakin halaman terakhir milikmu,

_18 January 20xx_

_Esok hari Kai dan Sehun akan menikah, perasaan senang namun sedih bercampur menjadi satu saat ini. Senang akhirnya orang yang merupakan cinta pertama Kai dan juga orang yang paling Kai sayangi ternyata orang yang ada ditengah kami, sedih karena setelah ini aku harus pergi menghilang dari hadapan Kai dan Sehun, bukan karena aku membenci mereka. Namun, aku harus menepati janjiku untuk menggapai cita-citaku menjadi seorang chef hebat, tentu saja pilihanku adalah sekolah memasak di Vinencia, Italy. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar disana tentu saja kuterima, meski harus menghabiskan waktuku selama 2 tahun disana. Tapi aku janji setelah lulus aku akan pulang ke Seoul dan membuka usaha café disini. Selamat atas pernikahanmu Kai, Sehun. Semoga kalian bahagia,_

_Do Kyungsoo,_

Kututup diary itu, air mataku mulai turun ke pipiku. Syukurlah ia ternyata pergi untuk studynya, aku khawatir dengan kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo. Kuusap air mata yang ada dipipiku, aku langsung berlari kearah ruang menonton dan langsung menemui Sehun yang tengah menonton kartun Donal Duck,

"Sehun! Aku sekarang tahu dimana Kyungsoo!" ucapku riang, dia langsung menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku menyerahkan langsung buku diary itu dan memintanya membacanya, mata Sehun langsung menatapku dengan tatapan lega. Akhirnya kami tahu dimana Kyungsoo, dimana pun kau berada saat ini semoga kau baik-baik saja Kyungie…

**Kai POV END**

**TBC**

**a/n: maaf jelek ya FF-nya semoga reader banyak yang gak kecewa soalnya ini FF HunKai dan Broken!KaiSoo pertama saya. Semoga banyak yang suka ne ^^**

**mohon review dan kritiknya *bow bareng HunKaiSoo***


End file.
